1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid-proof plug connector, for example for two cables to be connected, with a plug and a coupling to which the two cables can be connected, with a plug housing and a coupling housing in which the plug and the coupling are housed, and with a locking ring, by means of which the plug housing and the coupling housing can be screwed together.
2. Background of Art
Such a plug connector is known from measuring technology, for example, as a so-called SMEK plug. For example, with the aid of the plug connector it is possible to electrically connect two cables with each other. Alternatively it is also possible to electrically connect a sensor with a cable, or to electrically connect two components with each other in general. For employment in environmental technology in particular it is required, that the plug connector be liquid-proof. For this purpose the known SMEK connector is provided with a total of six seals. One seal each is arranged between the plug housing, or respectively the coupling housing, and the locking ring. It is achieved by means of this that in the screwed-together state no liquid in the area of the closure ring can penetrate into the two housings. Furthermore, two seals each are arranged between the plug housing, or respectively the coupling housing and the respective associated component. It is achieved by means of this that the plug housing and the coupling housing are liquid-proof at their ends facing the two associated components.